


Disappearance

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You haven't seen or heard from Crowley in a while. You find out why.
Relationships: Crowley & Reader, Crowley & You, Crowley/Reader, Crowley/You, Lucifer & You, Lucifer & reader, Lucifer/You, Lucifer/reader
Series: Supernatural [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071260
Kudos: 9





	Disappearance

You’ve tried calling him about ten times already. Still, no answer. You tried summoning him: nothing. Where the hell was he? You haven’t heard from him in weeks. He was starting to worry to you. You didn’t want to call the Winchesters. You guys were sorta on bad terms after they found out you and Crowley were together. 

“I guess Cas, it is.” You dialled his number and listened to the phone ring. You paced around your room waiting for him to answer.

You were greeted by his deep voice, “Hello?" 

"Hey, Cas. Um, you wouldn’t happen to know where Crowley is, would you?”

“Why are you looking for him?" 

"Uh, well, he’s my boyfriend and I haven’t seen him in weeks. So yeah, I think I have the right to be looking for him.”

“No, I haven’t seen him. Did you try asking Sam and Dean?”

“No, ‘cause we had an argument about me being with Crowley. Remember? You were there!" 

"Right, sorry. I’ve been preoccupied with trying to beat Amara.”

“Yeah, I get it. Well, give me a call if you see him or hear anything?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, Cas.” You hung up. You plopped onto your bed and muttered to yourself, “Where are you, Crowley?”

'Cas’ aka Lucifer hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He looked down at Crowley, whom was chained up and had a muzzle on, “So, you and Y/N are together. Interesting.” He circled Crowley, “She’s a fiery one, isn’t she. Good in bed too. We’ve had some fun times: her and I.” Crowley’s eyes widened. Lucifer’s smile widened, “She didn’t tell you? How disappointing. Yes, Y/N and I used to be together. She saw the good in me. Very naive of her. But she was fun to play with.” Lucifer took note of how angry Crowley was beginning to look.

“Does little doggy have something to say?” Lucifer took the muzzle off Crowley.

“Please, just let me talk to her. Let me tell her I’m okay. That’s all.”

“How about I tell her for you? It’s been a while since I’ve seen that pretty face of hers.”

“Please, don’t hurt her. She didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Oouuu, begging. That suits you well. And she did do something wrong,” Lucifer bent over and whispered into Crowley’s ear, “She decided to be with you.” With that Lucifer left. 

You shrugged, “Maybe I’ll just text the boys." 

Hey, I know we’re not on the best terms right now. It’s okay if you don’t want to give me answers, but I haven’t seen Crowley for weeks. I talked to Cas and he said he didn’t know anything. If you have any info, it’d be great to tell me. -Y/N

Cas appeared in front of you and you jumped, "Woah! Hey, Cas. Jeez. I hate it when you do that. What’s up?”

“Just wanted to see how you were doing.”

You shrugged, “Worried. Haven’t been on a hunt because I’m so concerned.” You began to cough out of nowhere.

“Do you need water?” Cas asked. You nodded and we went to your kitchen to get you just that. You looked at you phone and realized you had four missed calls. Two from Dean and two from Sam. You then looked at your text that you got from Dean:

Cas isn’t Cas! He’s possessed by Lucifer!

Your eyes widended. You looked up to see Cas..or Lucifer standing in front of you. He dropped the glass of water and put his hand on your neck.

“Hello, pet.” His facade faded. Yup, definitely Lucifer.

“How the hell did you get out?” You gasped out struggling for air.  
Lucifer smiled, “Well, little Cassie here was nice enough to let me use his vessel. He’s still here..unfortunately.”

“Wh-Why are you here?” You tried clawing off his hand off of you.

He shrugged, “I wanted to check on my favorite play thing. Oh, and to tell you that Crowley is fine.” He let go of your neck and you fell to the ground gasping for air.

“What did you do to him?” You glared up at Lucifer.

He crouched next to you and whispered, “I made him my little bitch. He’s my servant now. Your little King of Hell is nothing but my little doggie now.”

“Let me see him.” You sneered.

“You’re in no position to be giving orders, sweetheart. But I’ll give you a deal.”

“I’m not giving you my soul.”

“No, no. Of course not. There’s something else I want.”

“Crowley” You whispered. You ran to him and hugged him. He looked at you with wide eyes.

“Y/N? What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here.” He looked passed you to see Lucifer standing there, “What did he do? Did he hurt you?” It hurt you to see Crowley so vulnerable. 

You shook your head, “I’m fine. I’m sorry, Crowley. I had to do it. I didn’t know if he was telling the truth if you were alive or not.” You started crying.

“You didn’t. Did you sell your soul?" 

You shook your head, "He said if I stayed with him and give him any information he wanted, he’ll keep you alive.” You then felt an arm snake around your waist and pull you away.

“Alright, that’s enough talking.” You tried to break from his hold on you, but it was no use. 

“You better not hurt her.” Crowley sneered.

“I’ll do whatever I want with her. She’s mine again. Now get back to work, little doggie.”

“I don’t know what I saw in you. No matter what, you’ll always be evil and dark.” You spat in Lucifer’s face.

Lucifer wiped the spit off his face and smiled, “Last time I checked, you liked my dark side.” He pushed you into the arms of two demons, “Put her in the room. Make sure there isn’t anything in there she could use as a weapon.”  
Lucifer sat on the throne, “It’s good to be the king.”


End file.
